


The Knight of Hell's Bride 3

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: The Knight of Hell's Bride [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bellystretching, Demon, Forced Pregnancy, Giving Birth, M/M, MALEPREGNANCY, Monsters, Mpreg, Sexual Assault, Stretching, Weight Gain, deanmon, demon babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: The ending is finally here, readers:Castiel is finally ready to carry Dean's demon babies. What will happen?WARNING: smut, mpreg, stretching, giving birth, underage, bellystretching and stuffing, rape.





	1. Ready for it

Dean had been waiting for so long. He had often wondered if it was worth the waiting, but now when he saw the delicious boy in front of him, he knew it was worth it!

Castiel had for three weeks been pumped and stretched mercilessly, the machines working 24/7 to stretch the teen out properly. Dean had got him suction cups as well, which he had placed on Castiel's perky nipples and they pumped his chest so they would be fit for milk. They were now lying heavy and swollen on Cas' belly. His stomach was huge, swollen like a giant ball. Stretch marks were seen over it, his belly button bulging out and his arms and legs and head almost invisible because of the rolls of fat. The boy seemed to be half awake most of the time, in a zombie like state, but that was normal! He had to use all his strength to take and receive whatever the machines gave him. 

Dean licked his lips and strode over, snickering as the bed was creaking underneath Castiel.   
"Look at you.... taking it so well," the knight praised as he gently rubbed Cas' tummy. The flesh made a sloshy sound as Dean pressed his hand down a little, and Cas whimpered.   
No slave had been able to take this much before. It was amazing, and incredibly hot! Dean traced his hand up to cup one of Cas' large boobs, which were heavy like a couple of bags of potatoes. The nipple was swollen, the skin stretched to max, and Dean pressed his thumb against the nipple. It earned him a tired growl from Castiel. Oh, so his tits were sensitive?

Dean smirked and pulled on the nipple with his thumb and index finger, making sure to squeeze the nub and his eyes widened in delight as he watched the nipple grow erect while Castiel desperately tried to talk with the tube still in his mouth. 

"It's time soon, baby girl. My princess will be so big and filled with my seed that you can't even move," Dean laughed and smacked Cas' belly. He was already stuck, unable to move.   
"It's time soon..."


	2. Filled

"Well then, my fat princess," Dean teased as he leaned over Castiel. He was resting on top of Cas' bulging gut, the warm fat body making an excellent cushion. "Don't you think it's time we actually get down to business?" 

Castiel blushed brightly, his double chin so fat that he couldn't tilt his head and look up at Dean properly. Instead, he let out a strangled noise and kicked with his legs that was to no use any longer. They had swelled up, the fat lifting him off the bed and his feet stuck out like tiny whiny growths. 

"I take that as a yes," Dean smiled darkly and patted Cas' belly, watching it jiggle before he simply slid down Cas' stomach and got back on the floor. 

No princess has reached this level of stretching before, and it was beautiful! The Knight was sure that if he wanted he could sell Cas out, letting people look at him and touch his fat gut as if he were a animal, and Dean would make a prophet out of it!   
But that was something he could speculate about later. For now, he was gonna impregnate Castiel. 

Dean pulled out the hose from Cas' asshole, turning the machine off and Castiel could finally relaxed. Which ended up being a bad idea: when Cas relaxed all his muscles, more weight was added and the bed (which had been fighting with carrying the fat teenager) broke down with a loud smash! Cas tumbled onto the floor, his body making squishing sounds as the many layers of fat protected him from getting hurt. 

The demon tossed his head back and laughed violently at the sight, slapping his knees and he chuckled: "that was the funniest I've ever seen! Naw, are my princess too big for her bed, huh? Well, you don't seem to need it since you're a soft little ball of fat now." Dean snickered and poked at Cas' belly rather sharply, earning a cry from the teen. 

Cas had gone very quiet since Dean began to fill him, every breathe he took was an effort.

The teen's cheeks were shining in brightly red, humiliated from tumbling out of the broken bed and he www now unable to move at all. His arms stuck out like fat short sticks and Castiel could barely see anything over the size of his boobs that Dean had made him develop. They were heavy, with perky pink nipples and Dean liked to play with them. The knight knew how sensitive they were, and he liked to torment Cas by sucking on them and squeeze them until Castiel was on the edge. 

Dean strode over and flipped Castiel over so he was resting on his stomach (literally) and he spread the large asscheeks apart to get a good look of his stretched hole. It was pink and puffy and looked delicious. Dean licked his lips and smiled, patting the plump ass before he spat at the loose hole. 

"Mm baby..." the demon murmured and he reached down one hand to unbuckle his jeans and let them slide down to his ankles. He pulled down his boxers as well, his thick cock standing stiff and he stroked it gently while his other hand teased Cas' rim by fingering it hard. 

Castiel groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back and he swayed from side to side, arms sticking out and his hands clenched and opened as he tried to grab anything. 

"Cassie... you're so beautiful... you'll fit my babies perfectly... they'll love lying in your belly until it's time to come out... maybe they will even fight to stay inside of you, don't ya think?" Dean murmured and he squeezed one of Cas' big globes, watching the pale skin turn pink as Deans strong hand squeezed and bruised it. 

The teen gasped softly, his round cheeks flushing red. He was sure that if he got dressed in pink clothes he'd look like a fat pig. At least he felt like one, all swollen and blushing. 

Castiel winced as he felt a warm round mushroom tip prob at his hole, his arms waving frantically as he tried to pull away. Dean laughed softly at the sight and continued to push himself inside of Cas, his delicate cock finding Cas' prostate and Dean spread Cas' asscheeks hard to try and push in all the way. Castiel's ass was so plump that Dean had to use all his strength to keep the cheeks apart and he landed a hard smack on Cas' right cheek. 

"Bad girl, trying to keep me away from your boy hole, huh?" Dean laughed darkly and smacked his ass again, the flesh jiggling wildly and Dean grabbed Cas' hips - or the rolls of fat around his hips - and began to move in and out of the teen. 

Castiel's pucker squeezed him gently, sucking the demon in on his own and Dean smiled brightly at the sight of the plump teen just lying there and take it like a good princess. He didn't have much of a choice anyway, since he was too fat to move.

The Knight pulled out, watching the hole stretch around his large cock and he laughed in sadistic pleasure before slamming back into Castiel. The boy rocked back against him, the weight of his body causing him to move fourth and back as Dean quickened his pace and Dean's nutsack slapped against the boy's swollen balls (Cas' stomach wasn't the only thing that had swelled up thanks to the feeding machine.)  
The sight of Castiel helplessly thrusting back on Deans dick was glorious and the demon sent down more slaps to Castiel's ass, a maniacal grin spreading across Deans face. 

"Good slut! Very good," the knight praised and thrusted in harder, his tip hitting Cas' prostate to each trust and Castiel's swollen cock was bouncing and moving over the ground. His red, hairless balls were hard and round and Dean had a feeling that the teen wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. He was, after all, only 14. And he was a virgin. 

Dean reached one hand around and succeeded to wrap a hand around Cas' cock and he squeezed it and rubbed it gently while fucking into Castiel's plump butt. The cheeks was juggling and slapped against Deans chest and Cas cried out, being able to form words for the first time in weeks.

"FUCK! Oh god, dear god! Holy crap! Holy craaaap!" The boy squealed and Dean felt something warm and sticky explode into his hand and the demon grinned. He withdraw his hand and licked his fingers, moaning at the salty taste and he continued to thrust into Castiel while the boy gasped for air. 

Dean was gonna fill him up, was gonna fill him with his rich seed and Castiel would take it. The demon tossed his head back and roared as he orgasmed.


	3. Pregnant

Dean was sure Cas was pregnant. He could smell it, he could feel it. The Knight had been fucking the teen constantly for four days straight to make sure the boy would get pregnant. 

Dean's very own doctor made check ups on Castiel, squeezing his developed tits to see if they would hold milk properly and if anything looked out of place. Everything looked good.   
Of course, Castiel didn't really enjoy it. Pathetic humans got embarrassed so easily! Cas had freaked out as the doctor came into the room and touched his belly and tits, and he tried to cover himself - it had looked hilarious since he couldn't move any longer and instead just wriggled like a fat worm. 

Dean loved how the machine had stretched Cas' belly out, and not just that; but his butt was bigger as well! Cas' manboobs were bigger and heavier than any girl's before him, and Dean was marveled to discover during one of their fucking sessions that Castiel's cock and balls had grown in size as well. His dick was three inches longer and his balls were thick and heavy and squeezable. Dean found himself enjoying the feeling of squeezing and rubbing Cas' balls during intercourse, since it caused squeals to spill from the boy. 

Cas had lately only been able to say curse words, often when he was being fucked or when the doctor came to check him. He didn't seem to be a fan of chit chatting, but Dean still tried hard to make the boy loose up a little.   
After all, they were married! 

Dean had his clan bake cookies for Cas, and Dean fed him blood every now and then, and he even had his clan rebuild the doors so he could roll Castiel out and show him the rooms were their babies would be sleeping. The boy actually lit up a little when being showed the tiny cribs! 

The blond knight stayed up late, massaged Cas' belly since the teen liked it when Dean massages and rubbed his bloated gut, and since Dean had heard it could help the seed find a place in the uterus faster. Dean sat up and read Castiel stories, showed him movies and fed him whatever the teen was hungry for.   
Castiel actually seemed to settle, if even a little, and the demon began to feel a hunger that could only be satisfied by seeing his baby girl smile. 

~

"Come on, don't be like that," Dean pouted and began to tease Cas' tip with his thumb. The boy sniffled shakily and looked away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he wet himself and Dean caught it on the small plastic stick. He couldn't help it, since Dean had made him drink gallons of water to force him to pee. 

Dean smiled softly and kissed Cas' cheek, licking away the salty tears from his red cheek before he sat down on Cas' belly. It was more comfortable than any bed or couch Dean had ever rested in. And Cas couldn't do anything about it, even if he tried to reach and push Dean away. 

"Then we just wait." He murmured happily and laid back, his arms behind his head as he tilted his head back and sighed calmly. His head rested between Cas' big moobs and he could hear Cas' heavy breathing. 

"I'm... I'm  scared..." 

Dean was kind of shocked when he heard Castiel speak. His voice were weak and shaky, as if he was on the verge of crying. Dean didn't like that.   
He turned around so he was lying with his stomach pressed against Castiel's and he stared into those remarkable blue eyes. 

"Why are you scared, baby?"

The boy looked away, wouldn't meet his gaze, and he sniffled:  
"It's gonna hurt... I don't wanna give birth... what if I die from blood loss?" He sniffled and shook his head, "I don't wanna die..."

Dean frowned as Castiel began to cry freely, and the knight hesitantly wrapped his arms around the teenager. He held Cas' face against his shoulder, letting him cry into Dean's shoulder and chest while one hand rubbed Cas' back and the other one played with his brown hair. 

"Ssh, don't cry, Cassie, don't cry," he hushed softly. He hadn't care before when Cas shed tears, but this time he did. Cas would be the mother of Deans babies, and Dean couldn't let him go through psychological pain before he had even got pregnant! "You can't die, baby...  I turned you, remember? You're a half blood demon, you're my bride. I won't let you die. It's gonna hurt worse than hell's flames, but my doctor will take good care of you, they really will. And you'll be fine," the knight kissed Cas' forehead and swung him gently fourth and back. 

They stayed like that for half an hour, maybe even more. They lost track of time and just searched for comfort in each other's embraces. Castiel was beginning to relax, his tears had stopped and he was snuggling into Deans chest needily. Dean was slightly bored, but decided not to leave Cas until he had fallen asleep. 

The boy had begun to snore when Dean heard a small sound coming from the pregnancy test that was resting on the floor in front of him and Cas. Dean slid down from the huge bloated tummy and grabbed one of the blankets he had bought for Castiel, wrapping it around him so he wouldn't freeze, before he leaned down to pick the test up. 

The Knight scanned the test closely and his green eyes sparkled with incredible joy:   
Positive.


	4. Perks of being pregnant with demon babies

The months passed by way too slow for Deans liking. He kept Cas company day and night, made sure he was lying comfortably and gave his belly two hours long massage every afternoon. His doctor, Kevin Tran, inspected Cas every now and then. He was a young looking handsome man that had been possessed and had spent his life being a meatsuit for a good few years now, and before he got possessed he was studying medicine to become a doctor specialized on the topic of birth. 

He answered Castiel's questions, about how he would give birth and what was important to think about while going into labor. 

For example for how long the babies would be inside of him: it was hard to predict a date for when demon babies are ready to come out. It could be 6 months, it could be 11 months, maybe more. They didn't grow like a human baby, absolutely not! After 4 months they were big and fat and healthy, often as big as watermelons - that's why Cas had to be properly stretched out.

When the babies were ready to come out, there would be some kind of leaking - similar to when a woman's water broke - and Kevin would not be far away so he'd be ready to help Cas whenever it happened. 

The most important things to remember was to breathe and push, and to try and stay calm even if the pain were unexplainable. 

Doctor Tran also explained that Castiel's male uterus was connected to his rectum so, putting it out simply, it would kind of be like taking a huge shit... but with babies. And while experiencing extreme pain! 

Dean had turned softer after he had realized Cas was pregnant. He had announced the pregnancy for his clan and they had partied hard to celebrate. Dean hadn't stayed up drinking though, since he had a bride to take care of! He had gotten Castiel a big mattress that would hold his weight and he made sure every now and then that Cas wasn't lying in a position that could possibly hurt him or the babies. 

Dean wasn't the only one to change, the teenager changed as well. Physically and psychologically! 

Castiel grew hungrier and more accustomed to feeding from Dean as the months went. The babies were hungry too, and their hunger for demon blood spread and affected Castiel, making the young boy needy and grumpy until he could taste the sweet metallic liquid. 

When the 5th month came by, Kevin decided to show Castiel what instruments he'd use if needed and how Cas would lie down in order to easiest deliver the babies. Castiel got to lie down and Dean massaged him and hugged his hand, as if practicing on how they would act when Cas was gonna give birth.

 

Dean enjoyed the nights the most, when he was resting on top of Cas' belly and he was feeding Castiel everything from chocolate cake and burritos to fruit and small bottles with Deans blood in it. He rubbed Cas' gut, squeezed his big breasts and sucked on his nipples teasingly. When asked why he did that, Dean simply grinned and said it was to get Cas used to have someone sucking on his nipples.  
Also, his milk tasted amazing!

~

Castiel became restless when they reached the 7th month. He didn't want to just lie there, his stomach hurt since the babies were kicking around and he had to go to the toilet every other minute, which was humiliating since he couldn't move and Dean had to help him! 

The teen was grumpy, not letting Dean comfort him and instead growled at the Knight to cut the babies out of him, only to begin to cry a few minutes later and plead Dean to comfort him. His anger changed into fear like the flip of a coin, and Dean tried his best to do whatever to help his bride.   
Usually, he would've punished the boy, but he realized that it was the hormones, and the best he could do was to support Castiel and keep him calm and ready for when the day of labor come. 

Dean fed Castiel some crackers with honey when the teen suddenly asked him: "what... what should we name them?" 

Dean hadn't really given it much thought, but if it made Cas happy to talk about it then who was he to ignore it? 

"Depends on how many they are," Dean hummed and gently stroked his hand across Cas' stretched belly. The skin was tight and Deans heart swelled with joy as he felt a soft kick through the skin. 

"H-how many? Like... twins?" 

Castiel's blue eyes widened and Dean shrugged. In all honesty, it could be 20, or even more! Much more. Demon seed was something very powerful, and just like felines there could be a whole lot of cubs being born at the same time!   
But he didn't want Cas to freak out, so Dean just nodded and patted his belly. 

"Yes, or triplets. But you know what? Giving birth to three or four babies isn't worse than having one, at least that's what doctor Tran said," Dean murmured softly and picked up a bottle with juice and put the straw by Cas' lips so the boy could drink.

Castiel looked skeptical, but he wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked gently. He could feel the babies move around in his belly, rolling around under his flesh as if they were playing tag with each other. They fekt more like 6 or 7 than 3, but Cas shrugged it off. It was probably just anxiety speaking. 

Just as Castiel was about to swallow he felt a hard kick against his belly button and he choke, spitting the juice out and he spilled it over himself and the floor.   
"Damnit! Sorry..." the brunette mumbled and sighed tiredly.

Dean waved it off and smiled softly, leaning his head against Cas' belly and he murmured: "don't do that! Be nice to mommy, or there won't be any video games when you come out!" 

Cas giggled softly as Dean chided and tutted the babies through his belly and he smiled tiredly. Dean wasn't so bad. 

The knight grabbed a towel and began to wipe Cas' stomach and chest from juice, and he leaned down to wipe it from the floor when he frowned and his face turned pale. There was something wet around Cas' butt, and it couldn't be juice, could it?   
Dean looked up at Castiel and took his hands, squeezing them gently as he murmured; "Castiel, baby. Don't freak out now, but I think you're gonna have our babies... like very soon!"


	5. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; this will include graphic description of a man giving birth.

"Oh no, no no I'm not ready!" Cas cried as he was gently pinned down to the ground. 3 demons, which were nurses, helped out and lifted Castiel's ass up so doctor Tran could put cloths and blankets beneath the teen. His stomach was bulging heavily and Castiel whimpered nervously, his face all read and tear stained.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. Kevin have helped all my brides deliver, and they survived and they were happy," Dean soothed, gently rubbing one hand over Cas' stomach and he could feel the babies move around eagerly. 

The doctor kneeled down, having the demons grab Cas' asscheeks and thighs and spread them so Kevin could see properly. He carefully looked down and inspected Castiel's rim. Blood was leaking out slightly and his asshole was gaping and clenching slowly. 

"I would say, this will take an hour, tops." He murmured and smiled at Dean whom was sitting next to Cas' head. 

"I don't care! I'm not ready," Castiel screamed, his voice echoing through the room and he wriggled desperately to try and pull away from everyone that was grabbing him and trying to soothe him. It felt weird, since he had been eager to get these monsters out of him but now he was terrified. He turned to look at Dean, pleading with his tear filled blue eyes: "please Dean, I'm n-not re-ready!" 

"Yes, you are," Dean murmured and stroked Cas' hair as Kevin gave him an injections and painkillers. It would help him through the pain, but both Dean and Kevin knew it would still hurt. "Look at me, baby." Dean whispered and cupped Cas' jaw, wrapping his arm around the teen so he could hold him close, "in an hour it will all be finished."

Castiel sniffled shakily, his lower lip shuddered and his eyes were teary and puffy, and his nose shone in red. Dean gently took his hand, which was perfect timing since the pain began to shoot through Cas like bullets. It felt as if someone put metal in his mouth and electrocuted him! It felt as if the babies would eat through his stomach, and make their way out by eating a hole from his intestines and out. 

The brunette threw his head back violently and screamed, his pain filled cries cutting through the air like razor blades and Cas' cheeks reddened from screaming. He squeezed Deans hand so hard that Dean felt the bones in his hand pop out of their places - not that he cared. He could barely feel it, and he could always fix it later. Right now, Castiel was the number one priority! 

One of the nurses took a cold cloth and gently stroked it over Cas' forehead to help him cool down, sweat dribbling from his fat body as if Dean had dribbled lube all over him. 

"It's alright," Kevin murmured calmly and he gently stroked a hand over Cas' swollen abdomen, "okay, I think the first one is ready to come out. They're eager," he hummed matter of factly and cupped his hands under Cas' hole, ready to catch the first half blood baby. 

Cas' channel was stretching out wide, feeling as if someone shoved a big baseball bat into his rectum and it teared as a tiny, chubby body slowly was pressed out.   
The brunette arched his back sharply, feeling as if he would pass out - and he would've unless Dean whispered into his ear right there and then: 

"push, please Castiel, push!"

Castiel's body began to wriggle hysterically as he pushed, sucking in air through gritting teeth between his pushing. His whole body worked, his bowels pressing the babies towards the opening, similar to the way you squeeze the last air out of a balloon. He shuddered, blood dripping from his hole and his ring of muscle were abnormally wide and he felt as if a weight had fallen from his shoulders.

He heard more blood drip out and it created a puddle beneath his butt before a small pop was heard. Cas breathed out and groaned in discomfort, his body waggling as he felt something leave his channel. He could hear soft cries and heard Dr. Tran mumble and shuffle around quickly, telling one nurse to clean it off and place it in a crib while he delivered the others.

Castiel perked up weakly, his vision clouded with pain and he had squeezed Deans hand into mush. 

"O-othe-ers?..."

The demon knight soothingly kissed Cas' forehead and his other hand - which wasn't crushed - rubbed soothing circles into Cas' back. He decided not to answer and just help Cas get through this horrible event. He knew that the very first baby was always the most painful, since that was the one having to tear the 'mother's channel and stretch it out.   
Kevin gently rubbed Cas' fat belly and pushed a little, a squirm erupting from Cas as the doctor accidentally pressed the second baby towards the entrance.

"I CAN'T!" Cas cried out, his screams echoing throughout the room and even made Dean shudder.   
He tossed his head fourth and back, not even really pushing as he felt another one pop out. It screamed terribly loud, but again the doctor gave the newborn to one of the nurses and then went back to work! 

Painstakingly slow, four more round healthy blood covered demon babies left Castiel's trashed rectum. His anal was bleeding furiously and Cas' tears had almost dried up and he felt as if he was all dried out. Dean hadn't left his side at all - which Castiel was really grateful for - and the demon had soothed him and stroked his hair and massaged his back and shoulders. 

"I j-just want it to be o-over!" Cas sniffled, his throat raspy and his voice all husky from screaming, "I can't take it any-anymore... I'm gonna die..." 

Dean knew Castiel wouldn't die, but he decided that the best thing to do was just to tell Cas the truth; that it would  be over soon. 

"Just two more... two more, baby... then it's over.. you're doing so good, Cas. Very very good, you're amazing! My amazing beautiful bride," He smiled brightly and kissed Cas' forehead, and almost as if he pressed a button, the 7th kid plopped out from his baby girl.

The last one came just a few seconds after, finally leaving the heat of its mother and Castiel sobbed with relief.   
His anal was almost numb with pain, but at least he wasn't filled with monster babies anymore and the birth was finally over!   
Kevin gave Castiel another shot to numb him a little while he checked his rectum and poured soothing cream over his hole. The cream were going to make the hole grow back to normal and the teared parts would heal in a matter of hours, up to a day. He cleared Cas' bloody thighs and asscheeks and ordered a nurse to fetch Cas something to drink. 

Castiel himself were more unconscious than conscious.  
His earlier bloated, thick gut that immobilized him had shrunk down and he could almost sit up. Dean sat down with Castiel's head in his lap and he cut open his arm and let the blood drip into Cas' mouth. His bride weakly but obediently began to lick and suck and swallow the blood.

*

After making sure Castiel was sound asleep and couldn't feel any more pain, Dean decided to go and see his new 8 children. They were all healthy, chubby and perfectly beautiful. 3 girls and 5 boys. Dean smiled from ear to ear as he watched them roll around in their cribs, sucking on their thumbs while sleeping. 

Castiel would be a good mother and take care of them, and Dean would take care of Cas.   
He would take good care of Castiel, until the very day he died and the knight hoped that day would never come.


	6. What happened after that?

"I'm just gonna check on mummy, okay?" Dean murmured as he turned the tv on for his 8 oldest kids. They were sitting comfortably in the plush couch, black eyes shining as their father turned on a show specially made for demon kids: Grotesque. 

"Okay, daddy!" They all nodded and smiled at him before cuddling each other while the show started. Dean smiled to himself. Nine years of age already, they grew up so fast. 

The knight walked out of their room and down the hallway, catching glimpses of his other children roaming the corridors while his clan tried to keep them in place. How many were they now? 300? Maybe more, maybe less. Dean couldn't keep track of how many kids he got, they were there for one reason; to serve him. Sure, they called him daddy but as soon as they were 18 they would start working for him. Maybe even earlier...

His youngest ones were only 1 years of age. They had been 23, every one of them wanting to come out. It had been a problematic birth, but just like Dean had suspected Castiel powered through it. The half blood boy was stronger than it had first seemed, and Dean saw him as one of his best creations. 

 

Dean opened the door to Cas' room and stared at his bride lying there in all his glory on the plush mattresses and pillows. His stomach was once again swollen and bloated, making it impossible for him to move and Dean helped him with everything, such as feeding him, tucking him in at night, wiping him off after... well, you get the deal.

"T-they are o-okay, right?" Cas breathed heavily, his voice shaky and broken from exhaustion. "T-the kids..."

Dean smiled to himself and calmly ghosted his fingers over Cas' stretched gut. Castiel cared about the demon babies. He had been against it, not wanting to care about them, but Cas helplessly did care about every single one of them. And he wouldn't need to know that they probably would move out and never be seen again once they were old enough. 

"Yes, baby girl, they're alright... you're gonna see them at dinner, aren't you?" Dean smiled teasingly and rubbed at Cas' swollen pink nipples. Milk was still leaking out from the hard nubs, it had done that since breakfast when the babies had sucked on them. 

"You... you think I'll fit through the door a-again? Last night I barely got out from the dinner room," Cas blushed and he wriggled slightly, trying to see over his boobs. 

"I've ordered the clan to do the doors extra big, so you can be rolled out and won't get stuck." Dean assured him softly and poked Cas' belly. "Are they giving you a hard time? How many do you think they are this time?"

Castiel tried to shrug, but was too tired and instead pursed his lips.  
"Hopefully not as many as the... as the last time," he blushed and whined as Dean rubbed his belly. 

The skin was stretched tightly, stretchmarks going everywhere across his belly and Dean eased the pain of the many babies nurturing in his gut by massaging him gently. 

"Mm... yeah it was a surprise for us all, but you made it, honey." Dean smiled and he cupped Cas' tits, gently pushing them together and they bounced against each other. His bride gasped and Castiel closed his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his face. "You're so beautiful, baby..." The demon snickered and wrapped his arms around Cas' stomach, snuggling his face into the rolls of fat and he hugged him close. "I love you..."

"I l-love you too..." Castiel grunted softly, closing his eyes and he relaxed as Dean touched him. He knew Dean meant it, and Dean knew Castiel loved him back. 

Even though Dean was a knight of hell, he could still feel love for Cas. For his strong and stubborn bride.

He loved the fact that Cas was still so young, and he'd continue to produce clan members for Dean. They would rule the world together, he and his bride. For eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the series. If you liked it please leave kudos and comments, and thank you all so much for reading it :)) xxx


End file.
